Mon Amour
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Damien odia a su maestra por parecerse tanto al castaño, pero entonces decide ir a darle una vicita inesperada a su Frances viajando a su pais natal, el pais del amor, Paris Francia. Chrimien, Damien POV


**_Hola! :3_**

**_Pues me acabo de leer "Fanfics Yaoi" de Kitty H.R y en el último capitulo decia que debía de haber más… Damien x Chris X3 _**

**_Y como podrán ver, me agarro la inspiración XD_**

**_Disfruten esto :D_**

**_*Mon Amour*_**

_Clase de Francés…_

_La odio_

_Para que nos enseñan Francés si nunca iremos a Francia, ya que mas de la mitad del grupo no tendra dinero ni para una pieza de pan?_

_Es estupido…_

_-Ahora repitan conmigo "Bonjour comment allez-vous?"- dijo la maestra_

_-Bonjour comment allez-vous?- repitió toda la clase, pero claro, yo no_

_-Damien, ¿Por qué no estas repitiendo lo que digo?- pregunto la maestra, joven, de unos 20 años, de pelo largo y castaño, ojos verdes, alta, delgada, guapa y para variar, Francesa_

_-Lo siento maestra- dije con inocencia_

_-Ok, prosigamos-_

_La odio_

_La odio por parecerse tanto a **el**, es como si fuera su contraparte femenina, su actitud de firmeza y decisión es tan parecida a la de **el**, actúa como **el**, es como **el**…_

_La odio por ser como **el**…_

_Me hace recordar que **el** no esta aquí, me hace recordar que se fue y no volverá en un largo largo tiempo…_

_No lo soporto, asi de simple, cada vez que veo el rostro de ella, inevitablemente lo recuerdo_

_Que estupidez_

_De no ser por mi gran orgullo, ya lo abría ido a buscar a Francia, pero no, si lo hago pareceré desesperado_

_¿Y acaso no lo estoy?_

_Tal vez, pero eso nunca lo diría en público, Jamás_

_-Damien, esta bien?- miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con la persona que mas odio (Aparte de Jesús, claro)_

_-Si profesora- me rasco el ojo, al parecer me habia quedado dormido_

_-Bueno, solo quería informarte que tus calificaciones an bajado mucho, ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto preocupada _

_-No claro que no- le dije con seguridad en mi voz_

_-Bueno, entonces para pasar el bimestre tendrás que…-_

_Mi sistema se desconecto, mis oídos se taparon y mi mirada se perdió en los ojos de la maestra…_

_¿Enamorado? ¿De la maestra?_

_No, yo de quien estoy enamorado es de **el**, de **el** y nadie mas que el_

_Asentí con la cabeza un par de veces y mi mirada siguió a la maestra asta que salio del salón_

_Entrecierro los ojos y comienzo a guardar mis cosas_

_No me importa_

_No me importa reproba todas las materias, ya que a fin de cuentas terminare ocupando el lugar de mi padre_

_Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué vengo a la escuela? Si digo que por "Estudiar" seria una gran GRAN mentira_

_No, no es por hacer amigos, la verdad eso no me importa_

_¿Acaso… fue **el** la razon por la que comencé a estudiar?_

_Sierro los ojos con pesadez, al abrirlos, mi mirada se cristaliza, los abro con asombro y niego varias veces_

_¿Iba a llorar?_

_Eso creo, pero no quiero aceptarlo, y no lo aceptare_

_Hago la cabeza para arriba y mi mirada se normaliza, parpadeo varias veces para comprobarlo_

_Tomo mi mochila y salgo del salón…_

_Mi caminata hacia mi casa es en silencio, un silencio que me calma interiormente_

_Miro al cielo e inevitablemente me pregunto ¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Cómo le iría en sus misiones?_

_No lo se, esa es la respuesta a todas las preguntas_

_Me siento un completo idiota al pensar que yo estoy aquí, pensándole, extrañándole y preocupándome por **el**, mientras el esta alla, ocupado en sus entupidas misiones_

_Enarco las cejas y mis ojos se vuelven a cristalizar, esta vez cierro los ojos y dejo recorrer las lágrimas_

_Suspiro cansado y sigo mi caminata_

_¿Lo extraño?_

_Obviamente! Si no por que abría llorado por ese francés idiota!_

_Saben que? Lo are, viajare asta esa país solo para verlo, verlo y nada mas, no hablare ni cruzare miradas con el _

_Si, esta decidido _

_Abro bruscamente la puerta de mi casa, aviento la mochila a un lado y cierro la puerta, subo a mi habitación y saco una pequeña maleta, agarro la ropa que tengo al alcance y la meto, sierro la maleta y salgo de casa con ella_

_Al carajo con todo_

_Lo unico que quiero ahora es, verlo, verlo y VERLO_

_Voy hacia el aeropuerto, pago mi boleto, por suerte el avión llega a tiempo y no tengo que esperar como los otros pendejos_

_Le doy el boleto a la azafata y entro al avión_

_¿Emocionado?_

_Un poco, ya va a ser como un año sin verlo y repentinamente me decido ir a darle una "pequeña" sorpresa yendo a su país natal_

_Me vale parecer desesperado, voy a verlo y punto_

_Me siento en el lugar que me corresponde sin antes acomodar mis maletas_

_Saco mi teléfono de una bolsa, le pongo los audífonos y comienzo a escuchar música_

_Mierda_

_Tenia que reproducir "esa" estupida canción, como la odio_

_Y la odio mas por el cantante, por que simplemente es GAY, lo vi besarse con un hombre_

_"If i had you" No, no, no, NO! no debo cantar esa estupida canción! Pero es que es tan pegajosa_

_Le adelanto y para mi mala suerte, era otra del mismo cantante _

_"With this fever! Fever! Yeah!" Mierda! Creo que hasta ya me la aprendí_

_Le adelanto y mis ojos se abren algo extrañados_

_"Can we pretend that airplanes"_

_"In the night sky"_

_"Are like shooting stars"_

_"I could really use a wish right now"_

_"Wish right now"_

_"Wish right now"_

_No puede ser, esta canción… no lo creo, no sabia que la tenia…_

_Me pase tooodo el puto viaje escuchando esta canción, que simplemente no habia escuchado hace tanto tiempo_

_Miro por la ventana y sonrió, pronto lo vería_

_-Pasajeros, prepárense por que hemos llegado al país del amor, Paris Francia!- dijo la operadora por el megáfono_

_Me arregle mi ropa y guarde mi celular, aun con la música_

_Despejamos bien, baje mi equipaje y al salir del avión estire mis piernas un rato, asi que deje mi moleta a un lado_

_Cuando sentí que la maleta ya no estaba, UN BASTARDO SE LA ESTABA LLEBANDO!_

_-HEY! DETENTE!- grite corriendo en dirección hacia el ratero_

_Me sentía humillado_

_Pero por suerte, un castaño alto lo golpeo en el estomago, el ratero se doblo en dos por el dolor y soltó la maleta, después corrió y desapareció_

_Yo llegue un poco después, jadeante de cansancio y me sostuve las rodillas_

_-Gr… gracias- dije sin mirar al castaño, tratando de normalizar mi respiración_

_-Denada- el me dijo_

_No es posible_

_Abrí los ojos y no quise verlo, un inevitable sonrojo se coló en mis mejillas_

_No podia creerlo (o mas bien no quería creerlo) asi que lentamente levante mi mirada_

_Sin duda era el_

_Me sonrió, yo aun estaba en shook, parpadee un par de veces y ahí estaba el, con su linda sonrisa, mirándome_

_-Hola Damien- me saludo_

_Su voz ¿Hace cuanto no la habia escuchado?_

_-…- no podia acumular palabras, quería abrazarlo y decirle tantas cosas en ese momento, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba_

_Me tomo por los hombros y me planto un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual fue más que suficiente para poder reaccionar…_

_Iba a empujarlo, iba a gritarle que eso no se hacia en publico, que no era correcto, pero_

_Que importa?_

_Nadie me conoce, asi que NADIE tiene el derecho de juzgarme o criticarme_

_Asi que le respondí el beso, no separamos y miramos a los ojos_

_Esos ojos_

_Son únicos_

_Tienen ese "algo" que la maestra no tiene_

_-Te extrañe- le dije con un leve sonrojo_

_-Yo también, Mon amour- me dijo Chris con su misma sonrisa_

_Esto no era lo que yo me esperaba, pero me gusto más de lo que me imaginaba…_

**_Oh! Jesús! :O escribí un Chrimien :D_**

**_Agh! No me gusta ser muy romántico pero, solo "salio" :P_**

**_Un agradecimiento especial para "Dayerina" que me animo a escribir esto XD Thanks Bro :P _**

**_Espero les haya gustado! :D_**

**_Nos vemos! _**


End file.
